


Conserving Water

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Anton and Darcey take a bath. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conserving Water

"I need a shower..."

Darcey is clearly frustrated and yet Anton can't help smiling, moving to help her undo her robe and letting his own drop before he leads her into the bathroom. 

"I had a feeling you'd say that..."

Her little gasp is enough to make him laugh and he steps easily into the bath, settling himself and waiting, knowing she will join him. She does, moving to settle in his lap, unable to hide her smile as she shifts so she settles with him inside her, the two of them have been teasing one another all day and he has been ready for this for hours. His low groan tells her just how right she is even as she moves to wrap her arms around his neck, aware of his own arms moving around her waist to grip at her back, she settles their pace, slow but firm, teasing them both into further sounds of pleasure, although she is sure she will know when to move. She does move, eventually, slowly, her body moving in an easy rhythm that only serves to make Anton moan all the more loudly. She, herself, is barely able to keep her moans soft and almost inaudible for anyone outside their rooms. She doesn't normally mind but this... is technically not home yet and she'd feel guilty if she had disturbed the people who will be their neighbors. The pace picks up and now she can't hold her noises of pleasure in any longer, moving to pick the pace up again, taking her time and knowing when to move from just how tightly he grips her. Soon he does come apart, hard and fast, and she follows him, barely stopping herself tipping into him, her breath hitching as she attempts to calm herself, her smile soft as she moves to kiss him, her voice low and teasing. 

"Definitely the best stress relief."

Anton smiles, noting her teasing and kisses her again. 

"Any excuse Darling, any excuse."


End file.
